


The Power of Command

by MsLanna



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Not very accurate, Porn with Porn, dom!Arihnda Pryce, not quite pain, sub!Everybody else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: It was all started by thislovely imagewhich turned intothis stupid ideaand have the back flap text:Grand Admiral Thrawn knows everything about the power of command. His victories are legendary and his subordinates will die for him. Even the political theatre has to take note of the upcoming hero of the militrary.But when Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal finds out about the black secret lurking under the pristine white uniform by chance, she has his career in her palm.Fortunately, Miss Pryce likes her power to be of a more personal kind. A kind that ties in perfectly with the dark desires hidden under the Grand Admirals superior mask who proves to be a perfect partner to fulfil her desires not only behind closed bedroom doors.All porn no plot. Some magic military wand waving off screen mostly done by Thrawn to give the illusion of plot.Extra tags for the sex/kinks/skeevy stuff going on above each chapter.





	1. An Unexpected Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #maybe dubcon  
> #D/s  
> #masturbation  
> #hand job

The reception was not going as well as planned. Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal had anticipated there to be at least five contacts she could work, none of which had shown. Exasperating. In return she had decided to pick up some old strands, see if the new positions of some of her old acquaintances brought better results for her advancement. So far she had come up dry each time. It was frustrating. There was only one person left on her list, one more attempt before she would call it a night and found some kind of stress relief. The dojo was always open.

It was a bother. As governor of a whole sector, she should not have to be looking for people on her own. But the Grand Admiral had deigned to vanish prematurely and nobody had noticed. That did not bode well.

Fortunately, Arihnda Pryce still remembered her time working in the advocacy. Finding people had been her daily bread and she had not forgotten. The trail lead her in several loops before returning to the accommodations for guests visiting from far away. She squared her shoulders and knocked.

There was no reply, just a muffled noise. For a moment Arihnda considered. But her time at Higher Skies had taught her more than mere tracking. And if anything had happened to the Grand Admiral, bursting in and saving the day would be a good move that would boost to her career noticably.

The lock was ridiculously easy to pick. The door opened without as much as a protesting noise. Arihnda entered. Nobody was in the reception area. Somebody was moving further inside the suite, though. In the bedroom.

Arihnda strode into the bedroom, ready to fight any opposition. There was none. A young woman looked at her with frightened eyes, a crop hanging limp from her hand. The Grand Admiral, well he was quite a sight. Kneeling, in shackles, gagged.

Arihnda took a deep breath and the crop form the woman's unresisting hand. "You may find that leaving right now and never remembering you were even close to this place tonight will make your future a lot easier," she told her with sharp steel in her voice. "Also, this will ensure that you will _have_ a future. Understood?"

The woman glanced at Thrawn, swallowed hard and nodded. Then she fled the room.

Arihnda turned to its only other occupant, taking in the scene. "Sloppy," she finally said. "I would not have expected this from you, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo, but I will put it down as a beginner's mistake."

He tensed when she began to circle him slowly. "You should really leave things like this to professionals. To people who know what they are doing" Arihnda came to a stop in front of him looking down thoughtfully. Then she put the tip of the riding crop against his right cheek and pushed gently. "What am I going to do with you now? Ideas?"

She nudged his head to the side and when he yielded, put the crop onto his other cheek, bringing his head to face her again. Arihnda smiled slyly. "Of course, how thoughtless of me."

Arihnda removed the gag with deft fingers, hanging it under the Grand Admiral's chin. "Better? So, what are we going to do? This is quite a set up. Maybe you would like to see your career in tatters? Brought low by the dark temptations of Coruscant's nightlife?"

Thrawn only looked at her, his face impassive.

"No, you would not want that, I guess." Arihnda smiled, playing with the crop. "After all you like to be in command – in public." She started circling him again, using the tip of the crop to poke his head and neck gently. "But that is up to you, my dear Grand Admiral, utterly up to you and your reactions."

She came to stand behind him, crouching down until their heads were level. "Let us start by being less sloppy, yes?" She adjusted the shackles with two swift motions, forcing Thrawn to straighten up almost painfully. "Better, yes?" Her lips grazed his cheek before she stood again.

"So here is what we will do." Arihnda returned to looking down at him from the front again. "I will take care that you are treated with the special attention you were obviously looking for. In return, I will get to treat you this way at my leisure. Objections?" She gave him a moment to attempt a reply. "No? I thought not."

She caressed his face with the tip of the riding crop and smiled thoughtfully. This was even better than furthering her career. A sharp twang between her legs made her shudder. Oh yes, this was so much better.

"I hope you have planned for some time," she continued. "That useless bitch has applied the bindings before making sure you were usefully accessible. We will have to work around that."

There was a flash in Thrawn's glowing red eyes and Arihnda set her lips in an extra thin line. She put away the crop, running a hand down his face, thrusting the tip of her thumb between his lips and then pulling his jaw down. Thrawn opened his mouth reluctantly. Arinhda tsked. She shut his jaw roughly. "Let us try again."

This time he acquiesced, allowing her to run her thumb along his lower lip. Arihnda smiled. Much better. He would have to understand that this was only secondarily about what he liked. It was about what he needed. And that did include getting what he wanted only peripherally.

"Now that is a good Grand Admiral. Any last words?" When he did not reply, she fastened the gag again, correctly this time with enough pressure to be felt but not enough to be painful for the anticipated duration. This was a first lesson. A beginning. If Thrawn thought he would get to use that mouth again, he would have to earn that.

The bought whore had indeed made bad work of tying the Grand Admiral up. He was kneeling and with his hands behind his back so getting off anything from the upper body was a no-go. At least his hands were tied to his bound feet only loosely, there was some movement possible. But the feet, well, they would stay where they were as well. Let him suffer the consequences of sloppy work. He'd appreciate that.

"This is clearly not a thought-out set up," she finally decided. "I am afraid you will have to suffer the consequences."

Of course the Grand Admiral could not reply. A sweet condition. Arihnda ran her hand around his neck, dipping under the collar now and then. "Let's see how far we get, shall we?" She knelt down before him gingerly, running her hands over the pristine white uniform. His blue skin contrasted with it beautifully. Pushing back his head, Arihnda let her fingers play on his throat, running them gently down over his Adam's apple.

The tension in Thrawn's muscles held her attention for a while. She put both palms against his throat, letting her thumbs caress the strained Adams apple. Finally Arihnda moved on. Imperial Uniforms were ridiculously easy to remove once you knew their workings. And she was intimately familiar with them.

Peeling away the outer layer, Arihnda had to face an unpleasant truth: the Grand Admiral was wearing a black undershirt. "I disapprove of this," she let him know, tugging at the black fabric and letting it snap back into place. "I am not quite certain how much I disapprove, though."

She shook her head. Exploring Thrawn's chest was a lot less exciting than expected. The undershirt was hindering her visual appreciation. And once her hands slipped under it, it also hindered their free movement. Arihnda watched the shadows of her hands play under the cloth, feeling the smooth skin and muscle. She decided to be very disapproving.

"A lesson," she leant forward and purred into Thrawn's ear. "On why you should not do things that I disapprove of." Sitting back on her haunches, Arihnda pulled out her lockpicks again. Selecting the smoothest one, she flicked its hidden blade out.

The cloth yielded. She had but to put the tip of the knife to the collar and it unravelled. Arihnda let blade travelling the length of his body, careful not to nip his skin. Too soon for that kind of thing. After she cut the hem open, Arihnda put the knife away again, pushing the shirt from Thrawn's chest with both hands.

Now that was more like it. The light blue skin shone under her pale hands. She dug a nail into his flesh and felt him strain against the intense pressure. Then her fingers danced on, teasing his nipples along their way down. He was a little softer around the belly. Not weak. When Arihnda pushed against his stomach, she could feel the muscles react, pushing back.

There was something else pushing already. Arihnda put her hand over the bulge in his trousers and tutted. "Are we getting ahead of ourselves? I expected a little more discipline form a Grand Admiral." She reached for the crop. "Do you know how discipline is still instilled in the Outer Rim?"

Arihnda dragged the tip of the crop down his chest, stopping short of his vulnerable middle. "Do you think it would help under these circumstances?" She dropped the tip of the whip onto the bulge. Thrawn winced reflexively. Then he let out a long breath.

"I take that to mean 'a little' then," Arihnda concluded, repeating the gentle nip. Thrawn let out a guttural sound. Arihnda nudged his cock again, the mock punishment having the exact opposite effect of quenching the burgeoning erection. She slapped down one last time, a little harder now, feeling the resistance travel back the crop against her wrist.

She put the whip down very carefully and visibly, and undid his pants. Thrawn jerked when his hardon claimed the free space, held back barely by his pants. With great decorum, Arihnda picked up the crop again and slipped it though his pants. She pulled at it until the pulsing dick freed itself from its last prison, standing erect between them.

Protecting it with one hand. Arihnda let the pants flick back into place. Thrawn groaned. She held him a little tighter, running the crop along the hard shaft, rubbing his tip with her thumb. The cock hardened nicely. Arihnda felt a familiar pull between her legs, a twisting that yearned to curl around a fast intrusion.

"I am being lenient with you," she murmured, stroking him with increasing intensity. "Because we are new to working with each other. But know that this is not the pace I usually hold with."

Arihnda kept at it until her own hunger to fill any hole with that glorious hardness became too much. To keep from bending over and sucking as much of his erection into her as she could swallow, Arihnda got up abruptly. Desire parched her mouth and tingled in her fingertips. She took a slow breath.

"It seems that this is as far as we get," she sighed. "Maybe I should try to compensate?"

Slowly Arihnda peeled of her gloves, taking the time to reveal each finger like a miracle. Thrawn watched, his glowing eyes glued to her skin. With a thin smile, she dropped the gloves and began to open her tunic. Imperial uniforms were easy to open but that didn't mean you couldn't make a show from it. You could. She did.

Thrawn's gaze burnt on her body, leaving trails of desire with inch of skin she uncovered. Arihnda moved from the tunic to her boots, allowing Thrawn some closer inspection of her tits as she bent down, the practical black bra keeping her tightly packed.

After slipping out of her trousers, she walked around him again, hands pulling at his hair and head. The breeze of air as she moved was emphasising how acutely aware she was of herself. Each tiny breath was magnified until it was a swirl covering her whole self.

She came to a stop before him again, feasting on his hungry eyes. Putting both hands behind her back, she unclasped her bra, teasing it off her breasts by half inches. She revelled in the strain running through his body when she cupped her own breasts, caressing them gently, running her thumbs over her nipples.

It was a pale comparison to external stimulation, but with the glowing red burning on her, it worked well enough. She sighed softly, running her bare skin over his face, the hard nipples just out of the reach of his mouth. But Thrawn knew his place. Though he quivered when Arihnda dragged her breast across his face, he stayed put, just inhaling her scent deeply, making the air rush over her skin.

"You are being very good, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo," Arihnda said, dropping her panties right where she stood. "You may exhale now. Hard. Make me feel it."

The burst of warm air against her pussy was exhilarating, a promise of so much more. Arihnda inhaled very carefully herself. No need to give away all her own desires so quickly. "Very nice," she said when she could control her voice again. "But I am sure you can do better."

He could. He did. Arihnda swayed her hips before his face, luxuriating in the flow of air between her legs. When he clit started to throb painfully she stopped him with a hand in his hair, pulling at his head. "How good do you think you can be, Grand Admiral? Shall we have a test?"

Thrawn tried to nod, but she held his head up tight, enjoying the pull.

"Good." She let go, running her hands down the sides of his face and undoing the gag. Then she carefully pulled her labia apart. "One," she instructed carefully, "just one push."

His eyes flashed as she slowly leant towards his face. For a wet moment he pressed the tip of his tongue hard against her clit, then Thrawn retracted. Arihnda took a step backwards as well. Her legs were slightly uncooperative but she managed to get his gag on again alright,

Arihnda was breathing hard. But so was he and there was something else very hard waiting for her further down. She swallowed. "Very good indeed. You did not even breathe. Excellent work, Grand Admiral."

She let her gaze wander down his chest to the boner springing from his crotch. The veins showed up under the tight blue skin, alien and seductive. As if feeling her gaze, Thrawn's cock moved slightly, pushing against invisible air.

"So you want to fuck me, right?" Arihnda spread her legs a little further, the scent of her desire wafting all the way up to her own nose. She inhaled deeply, watching the bound Grand Admiral staring fixedly at her pussy. He was not moving, though. "Do you want to fuck me?" she repeated, her tone demanding an answer.

He nodded his head very curtly. Arihnda smiled, and took a step towards him, pushing her pussy almost straight up against his face. "You wish, don't you?" She sighed deeply. Some other time. She sighed again. She would have to do with her own devices later. No use spoiling him immediately.

"Too bad." She whispered and crouched before him, knees spread out on each side of him. "Too bad."

Her hand went for the throbbing blue cock protruding from his trousers and squeezed it. It was a good cock, big, strong, hard enough to make her bite her lip. Thrawn made a muffled noise when her hand picked up speed. Swaying with the strokes, Arihnda used the grip on his erection to keep from falling, pulling on it hard.

Thrawn grunted against the gag again, eyes fluttering close.

"No!" It was a sharp command though Arihnda accompanied it by her fingers tracing the tip of his cock softly. "You keep looking, Grand Admiral. You keep your eyes wide open at what you cannot have. Yet."

Hard fire flared up in the red eyes, but he complied, taking in her naked and spread form hungrily. When she began to stroke his dick again, his glance wandered down to her hand grasping it shortly before it returned to her face, to her pussy, her tits.

Arihnda curled her fingers around him cruelly, dragging and pulling on the boner as if trying to make it cover the distance and slip into her. It swelled even further under her hands, pulsing, jerking, weeping.

Thrawn tensed under her hands, arching the already strained back into her strokes. She squeezed hard again, pumping her hand down his hard shaft all the way, pressing down over it with both hands.

Her pussy started to weep in compassion, the trickle of her own juices maddening slow on her thigh.

"Move," she growled, pulling along his throbbing cock. "Move!"

He did. It was difficult for him, bound as he was but Thrawn thrust into her hand, straining against the bonds and the urge to close his eyes.

"More!" Arihnda demanded. "Harder. Faster!"

She worked him into a frenzy, squeezing the tip of his dick with her palm while the other clasped to the base of it tightly. She was moving in sync, an imaginary ride on the full thickness of his passion.

Thrawn came with a powerful surge. His cock jerked in her hands almost freeing itself from the insistent grip. Arihnda held on, pushing and squeezing until the last of his cum had spurted from its tip, some of it making it all the way onto her belly. He grunted, wincing in the waves of abating ecstasy. She wrung him dry.

When he was finally still, Arihnda stood up again, wiping at the cum on her skin. "Now look what you have done." She shook her head in fake disappointment. "This was uncalled for. I think, I need some time here to get clean."

She left him slumped uncomfortably in his tied up position as she walked to the refresher. Leaving the door wide open, she stood in the shower, plain in his field of vision. Arihnda turned the water on and pushed her hands down her belly between her legs.

Her clit was quivering with excitement already. The memory of Thrawn's hard cock between her fingers made her whimper as she pressed the tip of her index finger down hard on herself. What a cock. To ride that erection until it gave in a shocking explosion.

Arihnda moaned, pressing on, rubbing her clit less gentle than usual. Her whole body was wet and hungry. She really would need some release later. But now, now only half of it. Not even sure if the Grand Admiral could see all the way in the bedroom, she pried her labia open and let the water add a layer of arousal.

She leant against the tiles, moving her back against it as if riding an invisible cock. Her fingers coaxed electric shocks out of her nerves, firing them thorough her body. This was almost it. Arihnda closed her eyes, pressing a little harder. She screamed hard and loud when she came, only partly for show, thrashing hips against fingers. This was good but not good enough.

It lasted too short. Her insides were still squirming, longing to be filled with hard movements. But that was for later, a private pleasure riding the memories of the evening.

Arihnda stood and turned her back to Thrawn, beginning methodically to wash her hair and then her body. Of the latter she did make another show, running her fingers over the curves the Grand Admiral had not been allowed to touch.

Finally she returned to the bedroom, wrapped in towels and looked down at the bound man. Arihnda dressed slowly before his eyes, zipping her trousers closed so much slower than necessary. She could already see hunger creeping back into his position.

When she was done. She undid his gag, ruffled his hair and smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Well, parts had been deliciously hard, but that was not the point. She moved his head this way and that by his hair. "I think I will take you comm code and leave."

She did as announced, then turned on the threshold to the living area. "Right, I almost forgot."

She bent down gingerly, undoing his bindings just far enough for him to free himself. "You are a big boy, are you not? I am sure you can do the rest on your own."

She left the apartment with swaying hips, floating on a victory sweeter than any she had achieved so far.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Explicit Empire Proudly Presents**  
>  the Electric Empress trilogy! Now! For the very first time!! Available in a luxurious boxed set stuffed with extras!!!
> 
> With an all new (foreplay) foreword by Allsy S. Exed containing diagrams and safety advice for the more adventurous positions detailed in the novels.  
> 1\. Top Qualities 
> 
> Arihnda Pryce screws the whole Imperial Elite and domms them senseless. She becomes at once the most wanted and most shunted woman in the Empire.
> 
> _This was the final test. Arihnda smoothed down her tunic. Whiluff Tarkin was neither very attractive not going to be any helpful. It was not a problem of not satisfying the man, the smallest mistake, the smallest displeasure could cost her everything including her life._
> 
> _But she had worked this for a long time. And all cocks were wrinkled when limp. A few more wrinkles would be noticeable. And a blindfold would take care of those piercing eyes. Sh straightened and knocked politely, not even trying to hide her signature crop._
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. The Power of Command
> 
> Arihnda Pryce screws over the whole Imperial Elite, domming ony Grand Admiral Thrawn senseless who proves to be a perfect partner to fulfil her desires not only behind closed bedroom doors. 
> 
> _“That were how many dead?” Arihnda frowned. Thrawn was usually not this sloppy._
> 
> _“30 thousand,” he replied calmly. “Which means you oe me.”_  
>   
>  _Arihnda sat up, and with a sudden a smile crept over her face. “Taking me quite literal are you? A fuck given for each life lost. You will never run out anymore, my dear Grand Admiral. What a clever move.”_
> 
> _She stood measuring the blue-skinned man. “Very clever indeed. And I think I have just the reward for you.” She took a step towards him. “If you can hold very, very still indeed.”_  
>  3\. Peak Position
> 
> Running an Empire is hard work and fucking is great stress relief. Also assassins! Knife-play! Fuck for your life!
> 
> _Arihnda dug a little harder against Natasi’s clit, revelling in the angry moans she elicited from the woman. Caught between her mouth and Thrawn cradling her from behind, bestowing her breasts with an endless stream of affections, Natasi Daala had nowhere to go._
> 
> _Arihnda licked up the sweet wetness dripping from her cunt, teasing her tongue into the cunt ever so slowly._
> 
> _“Tell us what you want.” Thrawn stopped nuzzling Natasi’s neck to just long enough for Arihnda to hear. His fingers tightened over the hard nipples. “Tell us what you need now.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Extra 1: An elegant black riding crop, super supple!  
> Extra 2: An imposing blue vibrator with 17 exciting settings!  
> Extra 3: two completely reversible body-pillow sheets depicting Arihnda and Thrawn in full dress and fully undressed. Amazing Detail!


	2. Ascension Week Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #masturbation

As soon as Arihnda reached her quarters she set off the usual background check for new customers. The official line containing career paths, past and future deployments, known associates as well as public titbits she could easily puzzle into an image on her own by now. The unofficial path brought the juicier and more useful information. By now her system of informants had it down to an art: suspected associates, unsavoury habits, secrets, debts in money and favour, and especially the soft spots that made them bone hard.

After setting that in motion, Arihnda retired to her bedroom. She thought long and hard before deciding on a vibrator and a position. The image of Thrawn's hard cock was all she needed to set her off again. She didn't bother with niceties and ploughed straight onto another climax, this one finally filling her up, pulsing inside of her with its own if artificial rhythm. She had to do several repeats before she could finally fall asleep.

Ascension Week was usually the best week of her year. Many of her customers close together, short distances to travel and she got many of them done, often repeatedly. But Arihnda's mind was not in it. Her work was shoddy and interrupted at the most inopportune times by the vision of a blue cock straining and hard, veined with its tip glistening with from first droplets. Everybody had to suffer except for those who really got off of pain and degradation.

All her customers went unfucked, even Gallius Rax who was shapely indeed and had a very nice dick to ride. He had to make do with a frustratingly perfect handjob that left him exhausted, irritated ad surprisingly horny for the amount of ecstasy rendered. Men whose uniforms had always blended into one another with only a splatter of white and red in the olive-green sea lost their faces in her distraction as well.

Arihnda returned in almost a good mood from her meeting with Ysanne Isard. Women always put her in a better mood, they were gloriously soft and supple. You could draw the tang taste of their desire out of their cunts almost indefinitely. Isard's writhing body had bothered Arihnda so hard she had even allowed the other woman d favour in return. And with clever fingers and a nimble tongue she had seeped some of that insistent tension out of her body. But even here the fantasy of a blue tongue, blue fingers had usurped Arihnda's release.

By the time all data arrived, Arihnda had decided that that blue cock was ab obsession she needed to get rid off. Fortunately she always topped off her personal collection of toys during Ascension week. And once you ordered a butt plug custom made to look like a lek with very specific markings, nothing was strange any longer. A broad blue vibrator with very defined veins was on the tame side for her so Arihnda topped it off with intricate nipple clamps, knot enhancers, a complete set of shining red ropes, shackles, and gags.

When all data had arrived, she read through it carefully. There was surprisingly little incriminating about Thrawn. There was little data about him in general. Several military law suits, all resulting in acquittal and promotion. A long-time companion and likely friend disappearing under suspicious circumstances. The Imperial files of the disappearance and whereabouts of one Eli Vanto were very thin. A real mystery, considering how long his career had paralleled Thrawn's.

It seemed they even met once before, Vanto her and Thrawn though the latter had only been a commander back then. Way below her prey rank even at the very beginning of her career. Moff Ghadi had been a much more rewarding target. Literally stepping over the man on her way up had been a pleasant side effect. He could not keep his mouth shut and Tarkin finally had to silence him permanently. Arihnda didn't miss him.

Unlike her other customers, Thrawn remained party a mystery even after her background check. Arihnda ignored the tug that cause between her legs. Mostly ignored it. She did send the Grand Admiral a time and place for a meeting. His reaction to being cited to a hotel would reveal a little more. Small steps. Until then Arihnda had a reputation to keep. That also kept her busy.

When it was finally time to meet her newest customer and future toy, she made sure to arrive with a lot of time to spare. Arihnda set up the table with two chairs in the living area then she spread the overview of helpful items and toy on the king-size bed. She did leave the last item on the bottom of her bag though, putting it away when everything was sorted to her satisfaction. The red rope shone like fresh blood on the white linens. Thrawn didn't have to know she purchased it solely to match his eyes.

Thrawn arrived precisely on time, his impeccable white uniform contrasting beautifully with his blue skin. Arihnda let him into the suite where he proceeded straight towards the table and sat down. His eyes caught on the notebook but he said nothing. It was rather flamboyant for her, normally the notebooks for customers were in muted colours. This one was of a dark blue-teal leather with Thrawn's name embossed on it in fiery red.

Arihnda locked the door and followed him, sitting down on the other side of the table. "I can see the generals of such arrangements are known to you. She put her gloved hand over the notebook. "But each relationship has its specifics. Let's talk about those."

Thrawn didn't reply.

"Alright, I'll start." Arihnda opened the notebook, smoothed it down and picked up the stylus. "Have you ever been bound before I took over?"

He didn't object to her phrasing and shook his head.

So she got herself a shy one and a new one. She'd be having such fun. Oh yes, she could see the end where she got all the fun she ever wanted. But she was getting ahead of herself. "You don't have to say much if you don't want to. Just 'yes', 'no', and 'experiment' should get us through this conversation fine. Understood?"

"Yes." His voice was a little deeper than she had expected.

"Good." Arihnda reined in her thoughts. She put the stylus to paper again. "Do you know if you prefer metal shackles or ropes?"

Another shake of his head.

"I'll put that down as experiment."

Thrawn nodded.

"There is a difference between binding to immobilise, arouse and hurt. Many men do not know the difference so I encourage you to think about it if you don't already know which you want."

"We experiment."

Arihnda was surprised to hear him speak after so many non-verbal answers. Her thought dove right into the gutter with the carefully modulated voice which still rasped over hard edges at times. Arihnda took care to note his reply, mostly to get her reverberating body under control. That man was a menace.

"What about pain and degradation?"

"Experiment." His voice was firm but he looked as if he wanted to add something but was unsure how to go about it.

"You will get a safe word. It will stop me anytime no holds barred."

He relaxed.

"The sign to stop is two short taps, like in martial arts. I don't think I'll want you in any state where this is not feasible. And 'two taps' also works as verbal cue as well." When she was sure he understood, Arihnda continued. "I will put you down, I will put you through the grinder and wring you dry. I will not be soft. I will not be sorry. But you will be safe."

"Understood."

"You will have to consider your needs." Arihnda went on. " The Imperial elite is obsessed with being devastated and most of them do not wish to be told everything is alright afterwards." She shook her head. "They want to be destroyed and I deliver. Your choice."

Thrawn nodded his understanding and watched in silence as Arihnda wrote down more notes for herself. A whole treatment plan for him with goodies strewn in for her own pleasure

"I decide what we are doing, what you get and how you get it." He voice turned to steel. "If and which parts of me you get to see or maybe some day touch is completely up to me as well. Overstepping those boundaries will result in a punishment you will _not_ like. Are we clear?"

He nodded again, his glowing eyes never leaving her face.

"If you think of fucking me, don't!" It was hard to say convincingly. The image of his full erection was not helping. "You cock belongs to me now and the possibility that I would ever want it anywhere near my pussy is vanishingly small." She smiled thinly. "If you are a very, very good boy I might change my mind."

Thrawn's eyes flared up brightly.

"Now," Arihnda got up to have something to do that was not lunging across the table and fucking him raw on the spot. "Toys."

Thrawn followed her to the bedroom and surveyed the collection. None of it brought any reaction from him though. Arihnda smiled tightly. Things would probably look quite different if she had displayed the last item as well. If he kept playing it this close to his chest, experimenting would not only be fun but also very satisfying.

To prove that point to herself, Arihnda picked up the red rope and gave to him. Thrawn accepted it, without comment, giving it a superficial examination. It looked as tempting on his skin as she had imagined.

Arihnda handed him other things, shackles, clamps, plugs, dildos of varying sizes and rounded it of with gags, masks and a few pain inducers. Again, Thrawn showed no preference. He handled each item in silence, giving them back wordlessly. Only the riding crop which he had met before got a second glance.

"Very good." Arihnda kept the crop as she led him back to the living area. They sat down again. She put the cop on the table in and opened the notebook, looking at him. "So this is what we will do: we will find out your preferred constraints and degradations, your pain limit and – other limits. Are there any medical conditions I need to be aware off?"

"None."

"Allergies, intolerances, cultural taboos?"

"None."

Well, they would see about that. Arihnda nodded. "Alright. Questions?"

"It will cost me, won't it?" Thrawn raised a brow.

"Of course." Arihnda smiled tightly. "But I have no use for money, so you will have to come up with something else. But you're a Grand Admiral. I am sure you have – resources. There is only one direction to go in the Empire, but the air is very thin there."

"Understood." He glanced at her notebook.

"You will not even get to look into this one," Arihnda told him. "I am a professional." Not to mention her life depended on utter secrecy. And Arihnda liked being alive very much. She put her stylus down and looked at the man on the other side of the table. Not her first Grand Admiral, but there was something ferocious about him, something feral lurking under that pristine exterior. She was determined to find it.

Thrawn returned her gaze. "I will fuck you and you know it." His words split the silence.

Arihnda smiled thinly, clamping down hard on the pull of her pussy. "Whatever you need to believe to cope with what you want, Grand Admiral. What ever gets you through coming bent and bound and still be able to look yourself in the eyes in the mirror."

She closed the notebook and folded her hands over it. "That would be all for today. Unless you consider fucking me right now in which this would be everything for forever." She looked at him with challenge in her eyes.

"No." he rose in a smooth motion and Arihnda made a point of keeping her eyes on his face. Still she picked up the crop and tapped the emerging bulge in his crotch as he passed by.

"Points for being a very good boy right from the start," she said with a final flick against his crotch.

Thrawn left without answering.

For a moment, Arihnda just stayed where she was playing with her riding crop. Then she got up with a sigh and locked the door again. She went to the bedroom and packed away the display of toys, not before she removed the last of them from the bag though. She carried everything into the living room, set the bag down next to the door.

Looking around one more time, Arihnda returned to the table, sat down on the chair Thrawn had occupied and placed her newest and currently favourite vibrator on the table before her. The blue was slightly off, a little too dark, a little too shiny. Though the latter might well change once she had that bloody Grand Admiral covered in sweat, craving nothing as much her final touch.

She licked her lips, watching a multitude of scenarios rush through her head, each of them titillating, tempting and featuring its own set of climactic events. So much possibilities ahead, so much to do and get done. Arihnda closed her eyes and let the pent up desire wash over her.

What a voice. What a fucking voice. She cupped her breasts, weighing them gently. She wanted that voice to break with lust, call her name and drag through the lowest depths of its own desire. She ran her thumbs over her nipples remembering each word her had said. It was not much to go on. It was enough.

And that mouth. She would make it do so much more than speak. She'd have it howl and growl, moan and twist in anticipation. The day he would finally get to use it – Arihnda slipped her hands down her body, thinking of the single touch of his tongue on her clit. She would make him work her for all that was holy in the Empire.

Her fingers found her clit, starting to rub it gently. Just like this and like that. She would own his tongue, would won his long fingers and their every move on her sink and inside her. Arihnda moaned. His fingers had contrasted so nicely with the table top, with the white of his uniform, And the bulge in his trousers as he left.

She bit her lip, running her index finger into her cunt. Way too little She had seen his cock, full and ready. The thought of filling herself with it made her whimper with empty desire. Still it took a few more thrust before she could disentangle her fingers from her pussy and reach for the vibrator before her. She bit down on it instead of her lip, running her tongue over the tasteless plastic.

Sucking Thrawn would be way better. And then, and then-

Arihnda sighed deeply, ending almost with a screech as she pushed the vibrator up her pussy. It found no resistance. He cunt was slick from yearning. She pushed up hard, let up and let it slip back out, pushed up again and clamped her insides around it. This she would have. He was new, pliable and that cock was formidable like nobodies business.

Arihnda sat up, burying the vibrator inside her almost painfully but completely, putting it to the highest setting. It thrust and pushed inside of her like a living thing. She leant back a little, manoeuvring the vibrating tip closer to the crucial spot. This is where she wanted Thrawn, how she wanted him, hard and hot, fucking her as if his life depended on it.

Arihnda rocked back and forth on the chair, wriggling the vibrators inside of her, aiming its thrusts closer and further towards climax. She didn't want it yet, not now, not with this puny piece of technology thrusting inside of her. Not that she had a choice. It would take month to groom Thrawn into shape. And until then, this pulsing piece of blue was all she had. Arihnda tilted her hips over the vibrator, moaning desperately.

She needed more, so much more. Spreading her legs and leaning forward, she embedded the vibrator in her cunt to the hilt, rocking on it fast. The image of Thrawn's cock came again, burnt into her memory, the feeling of it fresh against her palms. Arihnda pressed down harder, the tip of the vibrator finally hitting just right, massaging her relentlessly.

Arihnda bit her lip, forced herself to hold out just a little longer, just one more thrust, just another shocking push running through her body, just once more. Butt her rocking became unstable. The prefect moment exploded into a fierce orgasm shaking her whole body. Arihnda screamed, letting out her ecstasy and frustration in on long noise.

Her cunt contracted violently around the pulsing vibrator demanding and demanding ever more. Even as Arihnda rocked on the abating elation, her pussy clamoured for more, for the real thing, to get fucked for real. Arihnda sighed, and put the vibrator to a low setting, rocking on it without pause. For a moment she considered having a second round, coming again right on the chair the blue cock had been occupying not long ago but she finally decided against it.

What was the use? She was as close to fucking Thrawn here than she was in her own room. She pulled at the vibrator with her pussy, dragging it into her a little and letting go again. It was a game, homely, rubbing her insides comfortingly.

After a long while just feeling herself full and satisfied Arihnda got up. She removed the vibrator, cleaned it carefully and set I on top of her other toys. Then she cleaned herself, dressed and left a tip for the cleaning lady.

The appointment had gone well. Soon it would be time to break in her newest toy. But first she had to ascertain its continued presence. Arihnda smiled. She knew exactly where to get that.


	3. Taking Tarking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sub!Tarkin  
> #riding crop play  
> #excessive (and incorrect) use of riding crop  
> #really, it's used for everything

Arihnda had been to Tarkin's Coruscant office many times so the intimidation tactics had lost their effect on her. But she remembered her first visit well. The endless walk from the door, the thick carpet, the display cases along the path. Now it was familiar. A welcome liminal space to shed her self and prepare for the man waiting at the end of it.

Grand Moff Tarkin was a very distinct personality. The idea of anything getting him of, the thought of anything arousing the stone-cold man was ludicrous. But it was there, if you knew where to look, if you knew where to apply pressure, and were ready to do whatever it took. Arihnda smiled. She was very good at all of it. But that was not why she had come today.

Tarkin was overseeing the deployments not only in his sector but anywhere in the Empire should he please so. A few well placed arguments would grant her the seventh fleet including it's commander, Grand Admiral Thrawn, blue cock and all. She was willing to do anything for that. Even Tarkin. Should he demand that in return. Which he was likely to do even if he didn't mention it with a single word. He got what he wanted always, when he wanted it.

Arihnda reached the end of her journey to find the imposing desk empty. Tarkin was waiting for her in his more private audience chamber, a small room off to the side of his intimidating reception for visitors. It was a scaled down version, the desk merely imposing, not overwhelming, the high-backed chairs not all uncomfortable. It was also a clear sign that this would be more than political talk. Just as well.

When he saw her approach, Tarkin pressed his lips together tightly. "Governor Pryce. You asked to see me about the problems on Lothal."

"Yes, your Excellency," Arihnda replied dutifully as she sat down. "I believe they are only the beginning of a larger rebel threat."

"I am inclined to agree." The Grand Moff said to her surprise. "Although the Jedi leadership of the insurgency has been dealt with, these rebels have proven particularly stubborn. How do you intend to solve this problem?"

Arihnda kept a neutral face. Because her solution to the rebel problem was also her solution to her own. A convenient coincident at the very least. And the Grand Moff was a very perceptive man. "I want the seventh fleet."

"What of Admiral Konstantine and his fleet?" Tarkin wanted to know.

"Konstantine has a clean record where rebel cells are concerned," Arihnda began. "That he cannot defeat the cell on Lothal strengthens my belief that it is something more than simple rebels. Also, Konstantine thinks along the lines of established Imperial doctrine. I need somebody who sees a bigger picture."

"And that is Grand Admiral Thrawn?" Tarkin inquired.

"His military prowess has reached even the last corners of the Outer Rim, your excellency." Arihnda forced her voice to stay calm. Her reasoning was tight and regardless of what Tarkin suspected her motives to be, deploying him as requested was making tactic sense. "And he is not entrenched in Imperial ways. A new perspective on an old problem."

"Agreed." Tarkin steepled his fingers. "Is that all?"

"It is," Arihnda confirmed. "Unless you have something else to discuss?"

"So this was indeed a purely political meeting. Interesting. Though deducible from the amount of time you requested." Cold eyes bored into hers.

Arihnda inclined her head slightly. "I am sure you had as many of my following appointments cancelled as necessary."

"And what good would that do?"

Arihnda stood up, undid her trousers and slowly slid them over her hips. Tarkin's glance skipped on the standard issue black panties she was wearing underneath but only until the handle of her signature riding crop cam into view. "Have you ever found me unprepared?"

"Indeed I have not." His eyes wandered up to her face for a moment, then returned to her crotch. "I wonder what else you are hiding there."

When Arihnda pulled the crop from her boot, the dynamics in the room shifted like tectonic plates. After they settled in a different pattern, she pushed her panites down with both thumbs, showing off her pussy. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

She let go and the panites snapped back into place. "But I think we are getting ahead of ourselves, are we not, Grand Moff?"

Arihnda pulled his attention away from her covered cunt with her crop before tapping it against the desk. "Hands on the table!"

Tarkin obeyed, not taking his eyes from the black leather item. That changed as soon as Arihnda took of her tunic. She wore nothing under it but a silky tube top. It was actually made up from two silken scarves, it was not offering much support, but brought perfect support to her position.

The cold in his eyes blazed when she began to unwind the upper scarf, taking in the view of her breasts. She left the second scarf wound around her waist as yet and pointed at his hands again with a flicking gesture.

Tarkin put his hands behind his back around the backrest of the chair immediately.

"Good boy." Arihnda walked around the table, controlling the slow slide of her trousers down her legs closely. They reached her ankles just as she reached his chair. She crouched down behind it and slung the scarf around his wrists, pulling his shoulders back uncomfortably far as she tied the scarf.

Tarkin exhaled slowly, when she pressed her crop into his palms. Arihnda rose, running her hands along his collar, opened his tunic and pulled it back over his strained shoulders and arms as far as possible. Then she ran her fingers lightly over his exposed chest.

He was not wearing an undershirt. Which meant he was also not wearing underpants which meant in return the whole program. He better have cancelled her following appointments. Straightening, she plucked the crop from his grip and stood beside him. For a while she just looked at the mostly immobilised man sitting before her, running one hand up dan down the length of her riding crop.

Without warning, she lashed out across his chest. Tarkin tensed. She struck out again, lower this time, then once more under his pecs and across his belly. Finally, she brought her crop down in a precision strike over his nipples, drawing a gasp. Her lips curved up and she ran her black leather glove over the black leather of her crop. Then she repeated the series of lashes, a little more forceful this time.

Tarkin pushed himself into the whipping, puffing his chest as best as possible in his constricted pose. Arihnda varied the strength of the slaps though the final cut across both nipples stayed the hardest. His jaw worked hard, trying to suppress further gasps and groans.

"In need of something to bite down on?" Arihnda teased, applying the crop a few more times.

Tarkin shook his head, eyes glued to her tits.

They must look pretty ridiculous, Arihnda thought not for the first time. The governor of Lothal with her trousers around her ankles, bare tits and leather gloves, whipping the most important Grand Moff of the empire across the nipples. But that was how it worked. Her crop began to leave pink lines as she continued to insult his endurance.

"I know," Arihnda said after a while. "Maybe another incentive is necessary. She pulled the lower scarf-tube top over her tits. When the crop connected this time, Tarkin let out a low groan.

"Much better." Arihnda treated him to a line of well-placed strikes coming down almost to his crotch. On her way up, she made sure to hit each nipple on its own. Tarkin squared his strained shoulders, glaring at her defiantly.

It was a short-lived defiance when Arihnda refused to place that final slap between his legs.

"Enough!" Tarkin ground out. "Enough!"

"Too much?" She teased. "Need something to bite down on?"

"Yes." Came the gruff admission. "Yes."

Arihnda slid the second scarf off her breasts. Tarkin's eyes clung to them as soon as she revealed them once more, cold greed glittering in the blue. Taking another step over him, Arihnda pulled his head back roughly by his hair. "Such a good boy. Heavy or lightweight biting, what do you think?"

"Hard," Tarkin supplied.

"Of course." Arihnda wound the scarf around his head and through Tarkin's mouth twice, tying it so tight it pulled the corners of his mouth back. Then she grabbed his hair again and jerked his head around, making his eyes pass mere inches from her tits repeatedly.

Tarkin gulped and pushed against his bonds. But as much as he liked the sight of tits and pussy, he abhorred the actual touch. The search for an undershirt with light fingers was the utmost he tolerated.

Leaving his head bent backwards over the chair, Arihnda ran the tip of the whip over his throat. Tarkin was a difficult one each time but she was good. She remembered her first time, scared each lash along the way that she might fail. This wasn't something you could do as an aside. And that was why she was the one that was called upon. The crop came down just below Tarkin's Adams apple. One wrong move and he was dead. And so would she be.

Pressing his legs closed with her own, Arihnda pinched his burgeoning erection. He groaned as his cock slipped free again. She held his knees closed with her own though. This position allowed for less freedom with the crop, but working his throat, a little less force was not necessarily a bad thing.

Tarkin swallowed and she followed that up with a smack of the crop, pushing his Adam's apple down dangerously low. At the same time she thrust her hips forwards. The idea of sex. That was the secret. The idea of sex paired with exquisite pain.

Arihnda knew exactly how high the collar of an Imperial uniform reached and placed the belts accordingly. The red lines began to form a 'v' pattern pointing down to his restless cock.

"So impatient," Arihnda admonished him. She stepped back, ripping to red marks across his pecs. Tarkin's muffled reaction earned him two strikes across his hard, touch-sensitive nipples. His crotch jerk upwards.

"Are you quite certain?" Arihnda dragged the tip of her crop down his chest, through the belly button and onto the trembling rise between his legs. "Are you not too soft for this by far?"

The crop came down hard, losing most of its force against the cloth of the trousers. The smack was loud though, covering up Tarkin's muffled gasp. She caught the other side of his covered cock in the same way, all noise, little impact. When Tarkin groan into his gag, she indulged him in a few more rounds of this noisy blows.

"Not hard enough by far, just as I feared," she finally said, slapping his crotch with the tip of the crop. The thuds on the tip of his cock had immediate results. Tarkin lifted his head to watch.

Immediately, Arihnda cut down the crook of his neck on both sides, producing angry red welts. "Bad boy! Very bad!" She hissed continuing the pelting down his chest with quick strikes, drawing a deep groan when she hit his nipples and an even lower one when she ended her fury with a final stroke onto his cock. That subdues Tarkin's erection if not for long.

Looking down at the returning bulge, Arihnda shook her head. "Incorrigible. I think a more direct approach will be necessary."

Tarkin nodded quickly, his eyes raking over her body, stumbling on the black panites, catching on her tits hungrily.

Arihnda almost snorted. "You think you can handle this?" She put her crop between her teeth and ran her thumbs down her sides. She hooked them under the waistband of the panites, pulling it down a fraction, then moved them towards her middle and up her body again together. When they crested her tits, she followed their curves out again and began another loop.

Hungry eyes followed her every move, hanging between her legs a little too long, unbelieving that she was not naked yet. Each time, her thumbs pushed the panites a little lower, exposing more of her pussy until they passed over her clit on their way up. Each time her thumbs curved in over her tits tighter until they caressed her nipples on the way down.

Finally she allowed the panites to slide to her ankles, pooling on the olive of her trousers. Tarkin's eyes followed it, almost missing how she parted her labia, dragging what wetness there was up towards her belly. The repeats were mostly for her own pleasure. Arihnda liked the feeling of her own fingers in her cunt, in full control, knowing every nook, cranny and trick to make herself slick.

With a last pinch of her nipples she let go and took the riding crop from her mouth. "This is nothing for the likes of you," she spat. Her free hand opened his trousers quickly and pushed them to the sides as far as they would go. She had done good work. Tarkin's cock almost jumped at her from its nest of greying hair. Arihnda smacked it almost gently in reprimand.

"What did I say about getting ahead of ourselves?" She slapped his cock a little harder while she pretended to think. "Oh, right. That we don't do that."

The crop clipped down hard, barely missing the shivering cock as it smacked down into his inner thigh. Tarkin moaned. When she repeated it on his other thigh, he threw his head back. There was precious little skin to work on between his legs but Arihnda made do. Now and then a softer beat would hit his cock directly.

She increased their frequency over time, decking it from all sides, tapping its tip hard. Now and then she would strike out against Tarkin's chest again, leaving more red lines that reached up perfectly to where his collar would sit. But her focus was no on the hard erection.

It was a delicate balance of slaps up his erection; fast almost like shaking it with the crop. And always, the crowning smack at the end of it, hitting the tip of Tarkin's dick with the tip of her crop, drawing the glistening droplets up.

He began to move restless on his chair, making her aim difficult. Arihnda sent a warning weld down his rib cage before taking up the work on his cock again. "Not strong enough to hold still, are you?" She tutted. "Not string enough to take this?"

The tease had the desired effect. Tarkin held still again, his muscles showing as they tensed with the effort. The tip of her crop flipped along the insides of his thighs again, leaving pink marks and a lasting groan. She increased the strength of her strikes against hi hard-on, interspersing the sideways hits with slaps on his tip more and more often. The veins on his throat and forehead bulged and Tarkin's jaw worked ferociously. But he held still.

"Very good, Grand Moff," Arihnda said. The crop snapped down on the wet tip sticking for a moment. She ran it around his tip, down the length of the fully erect shaft. Poking the soft flesh around it. He thrust against it involuntarily. She let is slip, punishing his tip a little harder than necessary, drawing out the expected orgasm. But he was too far gone.

Arihnda adjusted her strokes, pushing his dick up before slapping it down hard, moving her hips in sync with the crop. When Tarkin came, she managed to catch most of the cum on the crop, turning it upside down and letting the white seep towards the handle while she slid the handle towards he cunt.

The cum collected at the end of the handle, ready to fall when she pushed the leather-bound grip between her labia. Tarkin groaned, pumping in replacement activity. Arihnda held is gaze while she pushed the cop up her pussy, pulled it out again and moaned softly when she inserted it again. The veins on Tarkin's jaw bulged in his ecstasy, hips moving fast into the air.

Arihnda didn't bear their eye contact once while she pretended to satisfy herself, groaning and whimpering over her moving crop, watching Tarkin's cock deflate and flop around. Men were so easily fooled when women put up a show of pleasure and she was a master. It also helped to time her illusionary climax to Tarkin's final release.

Pulling the crop from her cunt, Arihnda dangled it before his face, glistening with their combined juices. Tarkin leant forwards, inhaling deeply.

"Maybe not too weak after all," Arihnda admitted and loosened the gag enough to pull it over his chin. "Maybe strong enough to take it after all."

Tarkin moved his head towards the dangling crop and Arihnda pulled it back quickly. Instead of the handle, she pushed its tip into his mouth, the cum dried on it already. A game of tug ensued between them. She indulged him for a while, before thrusting forwards and forcing his head back over the chair again. "Or maybe not."

She pulled the crop free and shook her head down at him. "I guess, I will have to see next time."

"Indeed." his voice was low and rasping in his throat.

Arihnda inclined her head. She put the crop back down her trouser leg and pulled up the panites and trousers over it. Then the undid the gag and pushed it into her jodhpurs. Untying his hands the second scarf followed suit. Straightening up, Arihnda slowly closed the tunic of her uniform felling the cold blue eyes on her tits until they vanished.

"As always, it was a pleasure," she said, smoothing down her uniform and gloves, looking no worse for the wear. "I am glad we came to an agreement on how to solve the rebel problem in my sector."

"If the Grand Admiral doesn't bring the expected success, I expect you to explain yourself in person," Tarkin replied.

"Of course." Arihnda smiled thinly. "I would want nothing else."

"I will have it arranged within the hour. Tell my secretary I do not want to be disturbed during this."

"As you wish." Arihnda indicated a bow and left his office.

On her way home, she was fantasising about a very long, hot shower, accompanied by her newest and favourite addiction to her cock collection. She would get her hands on the original soon now. Her blue-cocked Grand admiral would be hers to enjoy and would stay with her for a very long time if she played her cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari has a riding crop for everybody. Like, it's her signature toy and nobody has to know there's about 584 of them. Because really. Leather. Doesn't desinfect well. And we're very clean and tidy in this fic despite its content.


End file.
